Joyeux Noël
by Schtroump30
Summary: [OS] Emma invite Regina pour le Réveillon de Noël avec une tournure des évènements un peu spéciale


**Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que le Papa Noël vous a gâté ?! **

**Voici une OS et pas la peine de le demander, un seul chapitre pour celle-ci. Dès que je peux je continue les autres ;) **

**Coupez le chauffage parce que c'est chaud chaud chaud patate ! Dédi à la Regal Family ! C'est pour vous les amis !**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté, ni pourquoi elle se tenait là, devant cette porte vert foncé au bois tout décrépit. Elle ne savait pas non plus plus pourquoi elle hésitait à frapper à la porte, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse de voir Emma Swan lui ouvrir la porte, nerveuse de passer ce réveillon de Noël chez les Charmants, nerveuse de voir son fils.

Alors qu'elle frappa trois petits coups mais assez secs, elle retint sa respiration. Mais pas trop longtemps puisque la blonde ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle vit alors les traits tendus du Shérif sur son visage. Elle aussi était manifestement nerveuse. Quelle en était la cause ? Sa venue ? Ou le fait d'être seule avec elle ? Bon, Henry était là, mais seulement il y avait une autre adulte.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Neverland, ses rapports avec Emma s'étaient lourdement apaisés. On aurait presque dit qu'elles s'appréciaient.

Depuis qu'elles avaient retrouvé leur fils, elles avaient essayé de faire au mieux pour lui, s'étaient entendues pour une garde conjointe et cela n'affectait en rien le gamin. Au contraire, puisqu'il était content que ses deux mères se le partagent, en toute convivialité.

_"Bonsoir Regina"_

_"Bonsoir Emma. Je ... Je ne suis pas trop en avance ?"_

_"Non au contraire, nous étions impatients"_

Au sourire de la blonde, Regina se détendit mais ne nota pas l'allusion d'Emma et entra lorsque le Shérif lui laissa le passage pour entrer dans l'appartement.  
Elle tendit au Shérif une bouteille de vin. Celle-ci la mit au frigo et débarrassa la Reine d'un sac contenant les cadeaux de leur fils.

_"Je vais les mettre au pied du sapin"_

lui répondit la blonde, alors que Regina défit son manteau tout en répondant par l'affirmative.

Henry, ayant entendu la voix de sa mère, vint l'enlacer. Il commençait à grandir un peu trop vite, du haut de ses presque treize ans, Regina pensa qu'il allait bientôt la dépasser en taille. Henry commençait donc à devenir un jeune homme.

_"Un verre de vin ?"_

_"Volontiers"_

Alors qu'Emma s'occupait de déboucher le vin, Regina détailla l'appartement. Elle était assez surprise de voir que le sapin était joliment décoré, la pièce à vivre avait des guirlandes au plafond, la table était bien dressée. Puis elle se mit à sourire.

_"Rassurez-moi Emma. Est-ce vous qui avez fait tout ça ?"_

Alors Henry ria

_"Je crois que l'on peut l'applaudir et être fier d'elle. Elle a refusé que grand-mère l'aide. Oui, elle a fait tout ça toute seule."_

Les joues d'Emma rosirent et elle croisa le regard de Regina. La brune était impressionnée par le travail accomplit d'Emma Swan. L'appartement était somptueux. Elle qui avait peur d'être obligée de retrousser ses manches et d'aider une blonde totalement affolée.

_"Je ... je suis sans voix"_

_"Mince alors, j'ai scotché Regina Mills. C'est à photographier ce moment"_

_"Ne vous emballez pas Swan"_

_"Avouez que vous pensiez que j'échouerai"_

_"Il est vrai que vos talents culinaires ne volent pas très haut et j'avais apporté un remède contre les crises de foie au cas où"_

Cette réplique eut pour effet de recevoir un coup de serviettes sur le bras de la part d'Emma.

Ce côté enfantin du Shérif charmait tout naturellement la brune. Ce réveillon allait se passer sous les meilleurs auspices.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Henry, Regina et Emma se mirent à table. Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus de Neverland, Emma avait demandé à Regina de lui apprendre la cuisine. Les débuts fut plus que laborieux, comme pour l'enseignement de la magie, et elles s'étaient pris plusieurs fois le bec, mais le résultat était là.

Et Regina était plutôt fière d'elle. Tant d'efforts, tant de sueur, tant de fumée où Emma avait manqué plusieurs fois de brûler la cuisine de la Reine, et où la blonde avait l'autorisé à utiliser la magie pour rattraper les dégâts causés.

Le repas de fit dans la bonne humeur, Henry était heureux d'être là, avec ses deux mamans, qui s'entendaient bien. Les piques du début étaient remplacées par des sous entendus sans méchanceté. Il n'y avait que la famille Swan-Mills et le jeune garçon aimait cela.

Lorsque fut l'heure du couché, il embrassa ses deux mères et l'enlacèrent avec amour.

_"Quel amour ce gosse"_

_"Oui ... je suis d'accord avec vous"_

répondit Regina sur un nuage.

_"Le repas était excellent. Je suis fière de vous, je vois que mes leçons n'ont pas été vaines."_

_"J'ai eu un bon professeur"_

répondit Emma en souriant alors qu'elle leur servait un verre de vin et tendit un verre à la brune.

_"Vous savez,_ reprit Regina, _j'avais peur de vous voir complètement paniquée, les cheveux en bataille avec de la farine sur le nez"_

Emma leva un sourcil

_"Vous pensiez arriver à la rescousse. Et bien vous vous êtes trompée ! Quand je pense que lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette ville vous me preniez pour une blonde écervelée"_

_"Non c'est faux. Juste un peu maladroite"_

Regina avait dit cela dans un sourire charmeur

_"Je crois qu'on s'en est bien sorties vous et moi. Je veux dire, pour Henry. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon arrivée"_

_"Je crois aussi."_

_"Et le gamin a l'air ravi qu'on ait trouvé un terrain d'entente."_

_"Je sais"_

Emma assise sur le canapé, Regina dans le fauteuil à côté, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, leurs mots étaient calmes mais il y avait tout de même une certaine tension dans la pièce.

Puis Emma avala d'une traite son verre et se leva pour aller se resservir. Alors la brune se leva à son tour.

Emma, les mains appuyées sur le bar :

_"Restez cette nuit. Jusqu'à demain matin. Pour qu'Henry ait l'immense joie de voir ses deux mères déballer les cadeaux avec lui."_

_"Emma non je ..."_

Emma se retourna et fit face à la brune. C'est alors que Regina vit les beaux yeux verts de l'autre femme. Jamais elle n'avait eu le temps de détailler ces yeux émeraude, parce que jamais elle ne s'était attarder sur Emma Swan, du moins physiquement. Alors Emma envahit l'espace personnel de la Reine.

_"De quoi avez-vous peur ?"_

_"Peur ?"_

_"Depuis que vous êtes arrivée vous êtes nerveuse ? Quelle est la cause ?"_

_"Emma"_

_"Oui, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on prendrait le temps de discuter. Le moment est plus que propice à la discussion."_

_"La veille de Noël. Sérieusement ?"_

La brune avait arqué un sourcil

_"Sérieusement. On a vécu pas mal de choses, il est temps de se poser et de discuter."_

_"Parler de quoi ?"_

_"De nous. Et ne faites pas l'étonnée, ça vous brûle les lèvres."_

_"Vous n'êtes pas douée pour parler aux femmes Swan"_

_"Non en effet. Je ne parle pas aux femmes ... Je vous parle à vous."_

Puis Emma rompit la proximité qu'elle avait avec Regina et alla jusqu'au sapin pour prendre un petit paquet. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle le tendit à Regina.

_"Je ne savais pas quoi vous prendre, alors j'ai fait simple ... Joyeux Noël"_

La blonde était tendue et cela amusait Regina qui prit le paquet avec plaisir. Après déballage elle resta une fois de plus sans voix ...

_"Miss Swan vous n'avez pas fini de m'étonner"_

_"Je sais, c'est ridicule mais"_

_"C'est ... c'est magnifique ... Vraiment"_

Gênée, Emma se massa la nuque et vit que Regina lui demandait de l'aide.

C'était un bracelet en argent tout simple, avec une plume en argent.

Regina le contemplait, elle n'avait plus dit un mot, mais affichait seulement un sourire ravageur qui faisait voir toutes ses belles dents et croisa le regard d'Emma.

Alors Regina s'approcha et mis ses mains sur les joues de la blonde. Ce fut doux, chaud, tendre. Elle adorait la sensation, cette humidité, le contact des lèvres de la Sauveuse sur les siennes. Elle fut d'autant plus ravie lorsqu'Emma y répondit tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et Regina y entendit quelques doux gémissements de la part de la blonde, son corps se collant au sien, Regina s'y abandonnant complètement.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, front contre front, les yeux toujours clos, elles surent chacune de leur côté qu'elles en voulaient encore plus.

_"Tu n'as ... Prends mon lit ce soir, je dormirai sur le canapé"_

_"Le canapé ira très bien. Mais tes parents demain ..."_

_"C'est un oui que j'ai entendu là ? Tu t'es vendue toi-même. Et mes parents ... Le repas elle se le coltinera."_

_"Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire"_

_"Je sais. Mais tout ira bien. Et pense à la tornade Henry demain matin"_

Regina ria aux éclats. Le plus beau rire qu'Emma ait jamais entendu.

Elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées mais elles se retenaient de recommencer.

_"Joyeux Noël Emma"_

Et chacune alla se coucher avec des papillons dans le ventre. Aucune d'entre elle ne savait où cela les mènerait, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles ne se poseraient pas de question.

Regina avait enfin exprimé ce qu'elle s'interdisait de faire depuis leur retour de Neverland, depuis qu'elles avaient réveillé Henry et lui remettant son coeur sur le bateau de Hook.

Elles avaient appris à s'apprivoiser et à s'apprécier. Leur relation était certes basée sur des non dit, et elle était pudique mais c'est ce qui faisait sa beauté.

Chacune s'endormit alors avec le coeur léger.

_**~OoO~**_

C'est avec le coeur battant la chamade qu'elle se trouvait là, devant cette grande porte blanche, de cette grande maison qu'était celle de Regina. Il était vingt heures et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Chez elle. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de mettre des mots sur ce baiser qu'elles avaient échangé la veille, mais Emma avait de suite accepté l'invitation de l'ancienne Reine lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture ce matin.

Emma avait dit tout naturellement à ses parents et à son fils où elle allait ce soir. Henry avait posé des questions sur le pourquoi du comment alors que ses parents avaient tout naturellement acquiescé. Comme si tout cela était évident, comme s'ils savaient que quelque chose s'était produit la veille entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle était là, devant cette porte, ressassant ce baiser, mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour se rappeler le goût de Regina.

Lorsqu'elle sonna, Regina ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

En effet, Regina avait une robe tellement sexy qu'Emma en perdit ses mots et ouvrit bêtement la bouche, comme si sa mâchoire tombait au sol. La Reine était vêtue d'une robe noire, mais avec un décolleté plongeant qui laissait entrevoir que ses dessous étaient probablement rouge. Cette robe était également échancrée sur une jambe, la gauche, ce qui laissait entrevoir cette longue et belle jambe, cette cuisse galbée, ainsi que des talons rouges, haut d'au moins dix centimètres.

_"Ce que vous voyez là vous plait ?"_

Emma fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, tellement qu'elle était subjuguée par la beauté en face d'elle.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina et elle fit entrer le Shérif pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Une fois son manteau enlevé, Emma n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais regardait Regina avec envie. Ce regard brûlant que lui lançait la blonde, Regina en eut des frissons et des picotements dans le bas ventre. Elle l'invita alors dans une pièce plus intime : le salon.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, le bois crépitait dans la cheminée, il faisait bon dans cette pièce. Regina lui servit un verre de vin rouge et s'en servit un également.

La tension était palpable et les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient avec envie. Envie de vouloir poser les mains sur l'autre, envie de gouter à nouveau aux lèvres de l'autre, envie de toucher le corps de l'autre, de le caresser.

Alors Emma rompit le silence

_"Tu es ... foutrement belle !"_

Et Regina ria. Ce rire ... Emma était de plus en plus envoûtée, alors pour éviter de se jeter sur l'autre femme, tel un fauve, elle se leva et prit le tisonnier pour exciter les flammes.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Regina était debout elle aussi. Alors Emma s'approcha et elles s'étudièrent, telles des écolières timides qui découvrent pour la première fois les joies de l'amour. C'était peut-être le cas pour l'une et l'autre. Toutes les deux n'avaient connu que des hommes, c'était donc la première fois qu'elles goûteraient à un corps de femme.

Puis, Emma décida qu'elle avait assez enduré cette infame torture mentale et physique, posa ses mains sur les joues de Regina et la gratifia du plus doux et du plus tendre baiser. Voyant que la brune y répondit, elle se laissa aller, descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que l'ancienne Reine avait mis ses bras autour du cou de la Sauveuse, caressant par la même occasion ses cheveux blonds. Leur corps s'était peu à peu rapproché et chacune entendit l'autre gémir dans la bouche de l'autre lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour danser un balai aphrodisiaque.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elles étaient l'une et l'autre émoustillées et avaient envie de recommencer.

Alors, tout doucement, Emma s'écarta, et tout doucement elle caressa le corps de Regina, le tout, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce moment était incroyablement érotique pour l'ancienne Reine qui sentait son excitation grandir au fur et à mesure qu'Emma posait les mains sur elle.

Puis elle releva un pan de la robe de la brune, celle-ci mettant sa jambe sur la hanche du Shérif. Leur langue dans ait dans leur bouche, Emma intensifia les caresses. Elle trouva enfin la fermeture éclair de la robe, l'ouvrit et la lui fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes fondirent sur le tapis du salon, Regina se faisant de plus en plus féline, sauvage, excitée, pris les devants et déboutonna le jean de la blonde, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Puis fit de même avec son pull.

Emma, sur le dos, détailla attentivement le corps de la brune qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Des dessous rouge affriolants et remarqua que Regina avait gardé ses talons.

Puis elle attira la brune vers elle et le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que Regina fit descendre doucement la culotte de la blonde.

Il y avait néanmoins une part de pudeur même si les caresses étaient parfois sauvages. Il y avait une part de romantisme aussi : là sur ce tapis, devant la cheminée.

Puis, Regina descendit sa main vers l'entre jambe déjà humide d'Emma et retira délicatement sa culotte. Le regard sombre de désir, Regina voulait prendre son temps même si cela impliquait faire languir la belle blonde.

Alors l'ancienne Reine se débarrassa rapidement de ses dessous, tenta d'enlever ses talons mais ...

_"Non ... garde les"_

rétorqua Emma dans un murmure

_"Vraiment ?"_

Regina avait arqué un sourcil

_"Tu .coquine"_

Avait dit la brune tout en embrassant le cou, la bouche et la poitrine du Shérif.

Alors Regina se mit à califourchon, embrassa et caressa le corps d'Emma, celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en sentant les mains de la brune sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que Regina ondulait du bassin, Emma allait perdre pied. Une telle beauté au-dessus d'elle ... Regina, ondulant du bassin, se caressant la bouche, les seins gonflés par le plaisir, les mamelons qui pointaient, ses gémissements, elle ne pu attendre davantage. Elle descendit alors sa main et pénétra doucement la brune qui gémit de plus belle.

Regina ondulait toujours, un peu plus vite, décélérait puis accélérait le mouvement. Rien qu'en la voyant, Emma avait envie de jouir. Alors elle se servit de son pouce pour appuyer sur le clitoris de sa belle, avant de masser sensuellement le sien, gardant toujours les yeux ouverts sur Regina qui gémissait encore et encore.

_"Han ... Oui ... Emma ... Ha ... Ha ... Oui ... Ha ... Ha"_

_"Han putain"_

Jura la blonde qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer

Prenant ensuite appui avec ses bras, Regina accéléra de plus belle, le plaisir déformait leur visage et il ne fut pas longtemps pour jouir à l'unisson.

Cette nuit là elles firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil se montrent.

Au réveil, Regina fut comblée. Comblée et satisfaite de tous ses orgasmes, et comblée de voir le Shérif, nue dans son lit, près d'elle.

Une chose était sûre : cette histoire ne faisait que commencer


End file.
